what have i done?
by the evil little pixie
Summary: Alice, now close to death, has been beaten by her adoptive parents for the past six years. Jasper, a beautiful new kid, helps her.
1. summarry

what have i done?

summary

alice was a happy girl until on her 10th birthday, her parents died when they got in a car crash. now evreyday alice is abused by her unloving adoptive parents. all she asks is "what have i done?" somehow she remains happy, until one day when her parents went to is now a very depressed girl that wont even come out of her room to eat. what will happen when she meets a boy at school that understands her pain? ALL HUMAN!


	2. the wreck

What have i done

chapter 1: the crash.

i was sitting in my bedroom scratch that BASEMENT! crying mt eyes out. my adoptive mom blamed it all on me. blamed me that her relationship is going downhill. blaming me for being stuck with her because i was the only girl at the adoption center that had black hair and blue eyes, just like she wanted. and all of the sudden its my fault she cant get a that my parents died in a car wreck!

*_flashback*_

ALICE POV (10 YEARS OLD)

"Alice, come here please!" my mother called. "Coming!" I yelled. i ran down the stairs as quick as possible. "Yes mom?" I asked. "Me and your Father are going to the store. your going to stay at Amys while were gone kay?"

"Okay great!" Amys house was right next door so i can walk. "Bye mom and dad love you." i gave them both hugs and ran out the door.

Once inside Amy's, we decided to play on her XBOX360. probably an hour later, the phone rang. answered it. I heard her yell,"WHAT?" she broke down in sobs. me and Amy both ran into the kitchen " OKay ill tell her. bye" She put the phone back on the hook. "Mom? whats wrong?" Amy asked. "Girls lets go talk." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. We went into Amy's room and sat on her bed. " I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Alice, your parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way to the sore and well....they died." She said. she broke down in sobs. i looked at Amy," Amy? Did you hear what i just heard your mom say?" i said. tears filling my eyes rapidly. She nodded. we hugged each other and probably stayed like that for twenty minutes. " Where am i gong to go?" i asked MS. Davis. she looked at me and hugged me," Adoption center." she said.

_*end flashback*_

**like it? hate it? review or ill stick you in a room of happy preschoolers, keep you in their overnight, and then just for my amusement, ill make you watch every single Barnie tape i can get my hands on.**


	3. Having some fun

**thanks to princess1996 for being my first reviewer,and actually giving a positive review! *round of applause***

**Disclaimer**:

**me : Can i have twilight**

**SM: no**

**me: DANG!!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT,but i love jasper  
**

What have i done chapter 2: Having some fun

i was awoken my a bucket of ice water being dumped on me ," WHAT THE HELL! ITS SATURDAY!" in yelled. i was kicked so hard, i rolled of the bed," Don't you talk to me like that Mary Alice Brandon!"

i stood up and walked over to my closet," No actually you are not my mom. you just adopted me so you have someone to hit." a hand collided with my cheek. my mother looked at me with a say-one-more-word-and-you-die look. i ignored it and said,"why did you adopt me anyways?" somehow she calmed down and told me why," i had a daughter. her name was Lilly. she had black hair and blue eyes, just like you. we were so then one day we just went to run some erins we went to the bank just to cash a check. a robber came in and told us get down on the ground she was five so she didn't know what was going on. i tried to pull her down but she wouldn't cooperate. so the robber shot her and she died." i looked up. she had tears in her eyes,i dont know why but i tried to hug her. she just slapped me across the face."so i adopted you,because you look so much like her." she walked up the stairs, but before shutting the door she said,"me and your father are going to be gone. you can leave the house but stay within three miles of the house. are we clear?" "Crystal." i said as i walked up the stairs to take a shower

**most authors would probally sit here and type some boring stuff about a shower but ........... im too lazy! ~~* :P**

once i got out i went back to my room to get my radio a few cds and a sketch pad. i took one last look in the mirror. i was waring a white Paramore RIOT tee-shirt,some blue jeans,and my goth Tinkerbell hoodie.i ran a brush through my hair a few times and ran out the door. my parents wont let me buy a car, so im walking. after five minuets i was at the park. today it was crowded with little kids. there were a few teens my age but it was mostly little kids.i found a tree by the playset that was nice and shady.i turned on my Paramore CD. "Thats what you get" came on first. i sat down with my sketch pad and drew a picture of the little kids playing on the swing sets. i sat there and drew until about three hours later, my phone rang.i paused my Daugherty CD that was playing"Over you"

**alice:**Hello?

mary:Hey Alice, its Mary.

**OH MY GOD! BEST COUSIN EVER! HOW ARE YOU**

im good,you?

**im fine. im at the park just and dad went somewhere**

cool. i was wondering if i can come over.

** sure. im at the park on 28th street, ill meet you at the big oak tree youll hear my music playing.**

**(a.n: There is a park on 28 street where i live. i used to play there and wait for my dad to get off work.)**

okay see you then. bye  
**BYE**

Mary is my favorite cousin. We spend as much time as we can together. i went back to drawing. i drew a portrait of Mary. When she walked to the park gate, she immediately saw me ,"Al!" she yelled she opened the gate and ran over to the long brown hair was put in a pony tail. she was waring a pink tank, pink and purple fingerless gloves,and bluejeans. when she sat down i gave her a hug and her portrait. "Like?" i asked "I love it thank you!" after a few minuets of listing to music and awwing over how adorable some kids were, Mary suggested we go to The Hangout, a skating rink with a arcade and karaoke. So we dropped my stuff of at the house,grabbed our skates, and head over. once there we paid $10.50 each for all access,and we headed inside. we put on our skates and headed onto the floor. "Take me on the floor. Da na na na na . Da na na na na. " i sang along with the Vironicas. May grabbed my hands and we skated in circles. this is the most fun ive had in a long the song ended we sat on a bench and took of our skates and stuffed them in locker 276. i heard the djs voice announce," alright its time for the keroke competion! first prize is $50 second prize is $20 and third is $10. so if you want to compete come to the stage now." Marys face had an evil look. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stage. "NO! Never You cant make meeeee!" i yelled sounding retarded She turned to look at me,"Do it or ill make you wear my really girly clothes for the rest of the week." "What song?" i asked. she had some pretty girly clothes i would hate to wear. a evil look still planted on her face she said ," Mississippi girl by faith hill!" a look of terror spread across my face," NO I HATE COUNTRY!"**( i love country)**"Girly clothes." i climbed onto stage and grabbed the microphone. "Mississippi Girl Faith Hill." i told the dj. i heard this song blearing from Marys radio so many times i know it by heart.

**mississippi girl**

**by faith hill**

Well it's a long way from Star, Mississippi  
To the big stage i'm singing on tonight  
And sometimes the butterflies still get me  
When I'm in the spotlight

And some people seem to think that I've changed  
That I'm different than I was back then  
But in my soul I know that I'm the same way  
That I really always been

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Well I spent a few weeks in California  
They put my face on the big movie screen  
But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from  
That's just me chasing dreams, yeah

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl  
oohh  
Mississippi girl  
Mississippi girl  
yeah yeah  
oo ohh

Mississippi girl

The **very **small crowed erupted into applause. i pushed my cousin on stage and told the dj to put on love game by lady ga ga. she absolutly hated her.

** love game **

** by lady ga ga**

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in that game?  
Dans le love game

Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in that game?  
Dans le love game

I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated you're interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game

[ Lady Gaga Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

again the audience clapped. i looked at my watch. OH. MY GOD! ITS ALMOST MY CURFEW! "Mary we gotta go!" "But we dont know if we won!" "Its almost curfew!" we ran out the door and headed for my house. we got down to my room just in time. two muinets later my mom came downstairs," Oh hi mary. are you staying the night?" Mary nodded. "Ok well have fun. First day of school tomorrow." she went back upstairs and i heard the door shut.

**Review! this chapter is like 2,000 words. i need help in how to make jasper and alice meet HELP!!**


	4. first day and meeting jasper

**woah 2 reviews! (and my cousin gave 2 but didnt type them) so yah that like awesome!!!! ok so here we go with chapter 3**

**(please note that when i publishe the storys some words are taken out so a sentence would be unfinished. stinks right)**

** what have i done chapter 3 first day.**

my alarm clock went of for the fifth time this morning. i groaned in annoyance. i looked at the time 2:30 Am. Awesome.i shook Mary,"Mary. get up its first day of school." she was still asleep. " i sat and thought about what she loved. "Hey! My chemical romance is on Good morning America!" that got her up," Im coming Mikey!!!!!"she got off the bed and ran towards the stairs. i grabbed her before she opened the door. "Gotcha" she turned around and pushed me down the stairs."Oh my god im so sorry!!!" she yelled she ran down the stairs to help me up. "its okay. i only have a few bruises and scratches." i threw Mary a towel,citrus shampoo,and citrus conditioner. "you know where the bathroom is." i i heard the door shut i ran to my closet to get my clothes for today. i chose my black skeleanimals t shirt **( skeleanimals are so cute!)** some blue jeans, and a pair of Paramore purple and black fingerless gloves. i know Mary would have a fit but i like this. A few minutes later Mary came down and did yell,"Alice! You are not wearing that! you need to dress pretty for school!" " i like this." she groaned and stomped over to her closet we had here for when she stays over. i grabed the shampoo and conditioner and a towel and ran up the stairs.

**(AN: again im still to lazy to describe a shower)**

when i came back in my room Mary was wearing a pair of skinny jeans **( torie!) **and a red short sleeve. "You look nice." i said. she smiled,"thanks" she picked up her case of makeup," now all you have to do is stay still." she said coming towards me. "No!" i yelled i pulled on my black sneakers as quick as possible and ran out my room. i grabbed my book bag and coat before heading out the door towards the school. i was almost there when Mary ran in front of me," come on at least some blush!" "No Mary!" now we were in the parking lot."Junior year at Forks High Home of the Spritanians." **( i know my twilight) **A sliver volvo drove by. i tapped Mary"Mar,check it out" i said pointing to the nice car. when it parked, five kids stepped out of the car. two blond ones,one with messy bronze hair who was holding hands with a girl with brown hair, and one grizzly sized one that was holding hands with the female blond. i never noticed them must be new. we went into the office to get our schedules,they were getting theirs to. the male blond spotted me."Hi,im Jasper Hale." he said. "Im Alice Brandon." we shook hands "This is my cousin Mary Murphy." they shook hands. "Hey guys," Jasper said"This is Alice Brandon and Mary Murphy." they smiled,"Hi." jasper spoke again,"This is Rosalie, my twin." In my mind i did a little dance Yes! he is single! "my brothers,Emmett and Edward, and Eds girlfriend ,Bella." Mary got us our schedules. then the bell rang "Okay guys i guess we will see you later." i said. "Bye." they chorused. Mary and I ran to class 365,Math. ugh! we took our seats in the back and passed notes

**( al is bold **mary is like this.**)**

i know you like him.

**like who**

Jasper

**well yah he is kinda cute**

i bet you have at least one class with him

**well see.**

i think he likes you

**sure.**

**sorry i have to stop here. up next is a jasper pov. you had some great ideas for how they could meet but i decided this way is good. review!!! **

**- the evil little pixie  
**


	5. Jaspers POV Meeting an angel

**i do not own Twilight**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE CHAPTER FOUR**

** JASPERS POV**

we pulled into the school. it looked alright. " alright so all we have to do is get our schedules and try to survive." Emmett said. we passed by two girls walking. one had long blond hair and was wearing jeans and a red shirt and right next to her was the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. with a short black pixie cut and a black t and jeans, she stole my heart. come on jasper you dont even know her. shes probably not even a junior. so i stared out the window until we parked. i opend the door for my twin. "Thanks Jasper." she said. we walked into the office. "Hi were the cullens. we are new here." she gave edward our scheduals and while bella was getting hers, the most beautiful girl ever walked in. come on jasper, say something. this is your chance."Hi, Im Jasper Hale." i said. "Im Alice Brandon." the angel said. we shook hands "This is my cousin Mary Murphy." i shook her hand to. "Hey guys, This is Alice Brandon and Mary Murphy." "Hey" my family sang. after i introduced my familt the bell rang and i was on my way to Gym.

**OH MY GOSH I FEEL TARIBLE FOR STOPPING HERE AND FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. SORRY ITS SO SHORT BTW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME I APPRICATE THE COMMENTS!! **

**- THE EVIL LITTLE PIXIE  
**


	6. the change

**sorry i havent updated in forever. ithe only reason im updating now is because my cousin is crazy. this chapter is dedicated to : Bella, my cousin.**

**the change**

i walked into the house and a hand collided with my cheek first thing."OW!" i yelled. a hand went over my mouth and i was dragged down to my room hand uncoverd my mouth and my adoptive father was in front of me by my mother. my father kicked me and i fell onto the hard concrete floor.i tried not to scream. i held my head in my hands, trying to protect my head from further damage. my mother picked my up and threw me on my bed. i was pushed off the bed,kicked multiple times,and hit 6 times. my mother set a piece of paper on the floor next to me and they exited locking the door behind them. i slowly brought myself to my feet and got a towel out of my closet. i held it on my head, where i was bleeding the worse. i read the note she left

_Alice,_

_You are a worthless piece of junk. if we ever hear you get detention again, you will be sorry. _

i threw it away and thought about my day.

*flash back*

i ran down the hall towards gym. i was late. i tripped, but before i landed head first, someone caught me. "Thanks. Your names Jasper right?" i asked once i was standing up strait. he nodded his head,"Your welcome. And if i remember correctly, your name is Alice." i nodded my head. i heard footsteps behind me. before i knew it,Mary handed Jasper a piece of paper with numbers on it," Thats her number,call her." i blushed a deep red and glared at mary. "Ill see you around Jasper. Bye" i speed off towards gym. "Bye!" he called out. i ran into the gymnasium. "Alice! Detention!" couch Roberts called out. "Dang!" i yelled

*flash back*

my phone rang, it was a text from a number i dint know.

_hi alice, its jasper. whats up?_

i added the number to my contacts and wondered," should i tell him?" he could help me, all this could end. i could be happy.

i texted back : _im busy now but ill text you later. bye._

my cell phone went off and the text said : _well okay. bye._

I sat in silence, and i realized what my parents are doing is wrong. a knock was at my door and my mom walked in

"I was making sure you weren't dead. i don't want to go to jail. she saw my cell phone and picked it up," Whos Jasper?" she asked. "A friend from school." i said. i got a beating worse that the last.

"what did i ever do to you?" i asked my adoptive mom . "You shouldnt even live! you have no purpose in life alice!" she smacked me across my face."And dont you ever say you have friends again! because you dont" she threw my cell phone at my head and left.

i think shes right.i have NO purpose in life so why am i here? and i have no friends. i sat and cried until i had no more tears.

*the next morning*

i woke up to my cell phone ringing. a text from jasper _WHERE ARE YOU SCHOOL STARTED AN HOUR AGO?_

i decided not to answer. i heard my stomach growl, but i was to scared to come out of my room. afraid to be beaten again.

i laid my head down and went back to sleep.

**sorry its so short. only 693 words. but it was a quickie so my cousin doesnt kill me because i wont update.  
**


	7. AN please read

**okay important! if you haven't heard by now ( im sure you had) Rachel Lefevre (thats how its spell?) will not be playing Victoria in Eclipse due to "scheduling conflicts" she had to have 10 days off from rehearse and they just said okay you need 10 days off we are going to recast you. so now this woman i never even heard of is going to play her! unless Rachel is brought back, Eclipse will be a disaster. lets try to get to summit and make sure they know that without Rachel it will be a train wreck! im going to start a potion and give you the link. i know you hate author notes , but i will update soon!**

**thanks to all my reviewers so far! if it weren't for you guys i would have shut down this story at chapter3!! **

**thanks**

** - the evil little pixie  
**


	8. going to the cullens

**okay important! if you haven't heard by now ( im sure you had) Rachel Lefevre (thats how its spell?) will not be playing Victoria in Eclipse due to "scheduling conflicts" she had to have 10 days off from rehearse and they just said okay you need 10 days off we are going to recast you. so now this woman i never even heard of is going to play her! unless Rachel is brought back, Eclipse will be a disaster. lets try to get to summit and make sure they know that without Rachel it will be a train wreck! i know you hate author notes  
**

**thanks to all my reviewers so far! if it weren't for you guys i would have shut down this story at chapter3!! **

**thanks**

** - the evil little pixie**

*** five weeks later***

**alice pov**

i still haven't gone back to school. i have not ate. i dont know how im still surviving with my injuries and no food or water. Jasper texted or called at least 50 times a day,i never answered. im not worth his time. im not worth anybodys time. like my mom said, i have no purpose in life. i heard a knock at my door. my mother and father rarely knocked so it must be Mary."Come in Mare." i said. i was proven right when Mary skiped down the stairs. her hair in long braided pig-tails,a red hat,a black tank,one yellow arm length glove,a denim skirt,and fishnet stockings. a fun outfit. Very Mary like.** (link to outfit at end of story)** " Hey Alice, Guess what i- What did they do to you!?" she ran towards me,tripping in the process. when she got to my bed, i noticed when she banged her chin on the floor, she busted her lip. i grabbed my blood stained towel and held it to her lip until it stopped bleeding."Thanks." she said. i hugged her," Anytime. So what were you saying" she smiled a huge smile,"Okay i like totally became friends with bella, and like me and you are like so like going like over to the Cullen's house today! " i wasn't worth their time. im nothing." go without me." i said. "That wil NEVER happen." she swung me over her shoulder grabbed some of my clothes,shampoo,and a clean towel and dragged me upstairs. she turned the water on,"No i don't want to go!" i yelled. she completely ignored me. she pulled off all my clothes, and put me in the shower.i felt her squirt shampoo in my hair and rub it in. a few minuets later she pulled me out,dried me off,and put my clothes on me. she handed me my purse and cell phone, and i looked in the mirror. i was wearing my Def Lepord shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black X-hi converse.i actually felt better.

-in the car-

"Why are you so down today?" Mary asked with curiosity in her eyes. i pulled the letter out of my purse. she red it at the red ripped it apart and threw it down. " And you believed her?" she asked, the curiosity replaced by hatred. i nodded. "You need to come live with me. i cant stand the things they do to you!" she had tears streaming down her cheeks. " No. Im fine just where i she is right." she exhaled heavily. disagreeing with what i said.

the rest of the ride was silent.

-at the cullen house.-

once settled in the living room, everyone decided to go hang out together. Jasper and I were left alone."Alice, I can tell somethings wrong." jasper said scooting closer to me. I stood up,"Its complicated." i said. he followed me and grabbed my hand before i went upstairs to find Mary. my heartbeat increased rapidly. " I can keep up." he said with a smile.

**that my friend is the end of a chapter...end of a day**

**review please. update soon**

** evil little pixie  
**


	9. Puzzle Peices

**okay here we go**

**chapter 9: puzzle pices**

Alice pov

We sat down on the couch. I knew if my "parents" found out i told him everything, they would kill , There was something in Jasper that told me, he would never betray me. "Now, do you want to tell me whats wrong."

Jasper asked. "Jasper, ill tell you whats wrong, but you have to promise you wont tell anyone. Not even your Mom and Dad." I told him, looking him in the eyes. I thought I saw a quick flash of worry in his eyes before he nodded.

"When I was little, about ten, my parents died in a car crash. I was put in Forks Adoption Center , I was adopted by Maria and Bob Brandon. They both abused me every day. i asked why i was adopted by them if they hate me. It turns out,they had a daughter,Lilly, she died. I look just like she did, so they adopted me. sort of as a replacement for days I was out sick, was because i felt like i wasn't worth anybodys time. so i just basically told you my life story." i said.

he wrapped his arms around me,"im so sorry. and you are worth everybodys time. dont forget that Alice." he let go."Thanks Jasper. Your family and Mary are my only friends." I whispered,thankful for such great friends. "My life is a puzzle. Im still trying to find the pieces and put them together." i said "_and i think your one of those pices." _I thought. okay your probally sitting there like "How can she be in love with him if shes only known him for a week?" Well, theres something about him. hes sweet,caring,chivalrous,and handsome. i think im falling for Jasper Hale. My cell phone played Marys ringtone play"_im in business of misery lets take it from the to-"_ i answered it. It was a text.

_"Alice likes Jasper! Alice likes Jasper! look up."_ i looked up to the staircase to find Mary standing there smiling her head off, holding a banner that said _Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_. "IM GONNA KILL YOU MARY!" I yelled as i raced to the staircase, trying not to let jasper see the problem.i reached the top,pounced on her,took the banner,ripped it up,and threw it away. i calmly walked back to Jasper,smiling. "Sorry about that." "Its okay Alice." he smiled.

**jaspers pov**

**(STARTING FROM WHERE ALICE JUST TOLD HIM HER STORY.)**

I hugged Alice. Shes had a though life, tougher than mine. "Im so sorry. and you are worth everybody's time. don't forget that Alice." I reluctantly pulled away."Thanks Jasper,your family and Mary are my only friends." She whispered."My life is like a puzzle, im still trying to find the pieces and put them together." she said. Her voice is like bells, the most beautiful sound ive ever phone went off and she singled for me to hang on. "IM GONNA KILL YOU MARRY!" She shouted, racing up the stars. i looked to see what had gotten her upset, but she had just tackled Mary, so i couldn't see what caused her to be like this.

I sat there and thought about what Alice said. That life was a puzzle. It is. She could be the next piece. come on Jasper you have only known her for a week. My thoughts were interrupted by her musical voice,"Sorry about that." she said. "Its okay Alice." I said. "Want a Coke?" I asked her. She nodded and I went into the was at the counter, preparing lunch. "Mom?" i asked. "Yes Jasper?" she asked and set down the tomato she was chopping."I met this girl, and i have only known her for a week,but I think im in love with that okay?" I asked. I barley knew anything about her, but she is a drug to me. "Sure it is Jazz, just try to get to know her better before you start planning your wedding or anything." I smiled at her attempt to be funny. "Kay, thanks mom." i said. I grabbed to cokes from the fridge, and turned around only to see Emmett towering over me. "Jasper likes Alice!" he semi-whispered.i elbowed him, and walked out.

when i sat down and handed Alice hers she said,"Thanks. Now that ive told you my life story, can i hear yours?"

Uh Oh.

**okay guys, i got a review saying that chapter 8 was suckish, and im glad that my reviwer was truthfull please be truthful in your reviews, and not just sit there and type some fake review just to make me happy.**

**honesty will be greatly appricated.**

**some of you may have heard that i am shutting down the story, i dicided i cant do that to you, just because im in a bad mood. so i will not be ending this story anytime soon. i love reviews. **

**please be honest and try to give tips when reviewing. if you have any questions, PM me. you guys are awesome. **

**~ The Evil Little Pixie.  
**


	10. AUTHOR NOTE, CHANGES TO THE STORY

What have i done changes!

now, it is vampire, post new moon,and jasper does kind of understand her pain.

PLEASE DONT KILL ME!


	11. Jaspers Past

**sorry its been so long.**

**Disclamer: I only own the AWEOSMATICAL Mary!**

Jasper POV

My past.......its not happy. the one i make up i mean.

"Well, umm....... Rosalie and I are twins. We lived in New York with our mom. dad had died of lung cancer." I said.

"I am so sorry." She said. I smiled at her and she smiled back

GOD! Why am i always so dazzled by her!?

" We were out walking, and a car was out of control. Rose and In noticed it and ran. We were about a yard away and we relized mom had stopped to tie her shoe. We kept yelling for her to move, but she didnt hear us. She was hit, and pronounced dead at the scene." I said.

Alice hugged me, but quickly pulled away. I wanted to stay in her arms forever.

"We were only 13 at the time, so we were put in a orphanage. Carlisle and Esme adopted us. we moved here, i met you, and now here we are. Getting to know each other." I said.

I hated to lie to her, but what can i say? By the way we are all vampires? I wish i could.....

Then girls came downstairs, "Slumber party!" They yelled.

The guys quickly followed behind,"Guys night!" They shouted.

"Okay, but let the girls chose which floor they want." I said.

I turned to Alice,"Ladys first, first, second,or third?" I said.

She turned to the girls and they whispered.

Alice turned back to me and held up two fingers.

"We get third then." Edward said.

Mary said that she needed to go get Alice and her some clothes.

Emmett had that grin of his.......Oh No.

**PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**


	12. Girls Slumber Party

Chapter: Uhh... i forgot what number i think 12

Girl slumber Party

Alice POV

We were on the second floor, trying to pick a room.

"Lets let Alice pick." Mary said. Rose and Bell nodded in agreement.i ran down the hall and touched each door as i passed.

"Enie meinie miny moe!" i yelled. I opend the door to find the bathroom. I moved to the next door and opened it to find a bedroom, thank god.

I walked inside and layed on the bed, not really caring whose it is. I grabbed the pillow and held it to my stomach. Its a habit of mine.

Dang this smells good! I inhaled the scent once more.

The rest of the girls walked in and layed their sleeping bags down,"Jasper's room, nice choice." Rosalie said.

"Really?" I asked as i looked around.

She nodded.

"Cool." I said

Mary told us to sit down on the floor. I grabbed the pillow from the bed and clutched it.

She grabbed a coke bottle from her bag .

Mary spun the bottle and it pointed to me," Truth or dare Al pal?"

God i hate that nickname.

"Truth." I stated.

"How do you feel about Jasper?" she asked

Crap.

"Well....... hes nice-" I asid, but was cut off by Mary

"No I mean do you like like him you twit!"

She knew i knew that.

I felt the warmth on my cheeks,"Um... I like him, yes. i admit it."

Rosalie and Bella gasped.

"OOHHHH JASPER!!" Bella yelled. she ran out the room, and when she was approaching the steps, i tackled her.

"Oww!" She yelled. The boys cam rushing down the was the first to react.

He pulled me off her and pinned me against the wall.

He looked like he was fixing to punch me **(A.N/ I know out of character.)** Jasper came rushing to my side and pushed Edward off of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

Emmett went downstairs to get bella an ice was broken, but she had a bruise where her arm hit the step.

everyone went back to their rooms, except for the over protective Edward that wanted to stay with bella.

"What did i miss?" He asked once we were settled. He was sitting on the bed.

"Edward, hand me that pillow." I said. he gave it to me.

"Well, here admitted she is crushing on Jasper." Mary said.

I knew my bad habit would come in handy.

We ran around the room. I hit her 5 times before she surrendered and sat back down.

"You guys are so weird." The others said.

Mary and i smiled,"Thanks." We said in unison.

**okay i posted 2 story chapts and a An today, so you better LOVE me!**


	13. Guys Night

**Disclamer: i only own the plot and the awesome Mary.**

**Jasper pov**

I walked into the room,"Remind me why we are having a slumber party." I said.

Edward and Emmett walked into the room.

"Okay dude, first, dont call it a slumber party. Thats gay. Second, Because i want to have a guys night! Thats why!" Emmett said.

Edward shook his head as he set down his sleeping bag,"Do know whats gay? You two."He said.

We both tackled him, and we were wrestling until we heard a loud "Oww!"

We raced downstairs to see if the girls were hurt. Oh my god, i hope its not Ali......

I saw Alice pinning Bella down to the floor,covering her mouth also.

Edward pinned alice against the wall **(I KNOW ITS OOC BUT I JUST CANT HELP IT!)**

I pulled him off her.

"You okay?" I asked.

she nodded and ran back to the room.

Emmett went downstairs and shortly returned with an ice pack for bella's arm.

Edward wanted to stay with bella, so Emmett and I went back up to edwards room.

Emmett had that grin again.

Wait.

I know that look.

"No." I said

"Yes." He replied

"No."

"yes"

"no"  
"YES WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE AND YOU CANT STOP ME!"

Emmett ran down stairs to the girls room, and in minutes we were in edwards room, in a circle, playing truth or dare.

Emmett had a stack a truth and dare cards he had made.

He went first.

He chose dare.

"Run around in a diaper, singing Love Game- Lady GaGa." He read outloud.

Every one burst out laughing and alice leaned against me, lauging so hard she couldn't sit up strait.

I inhaled her sweet,calming lavender scent.

Once everyone calmed down, Alice leaned away to my displeasure.

"Well, i dont have any diapers." Emmett said.

Edward said he would go he some from the dollar store.

The rest of us (exept bella)stayed here and talked.

in a few minutes, edward was back and Emmett was running around.

Mary played Love Game on her phone.

He ran down the stairs singing" Lets have some fun this beat is sick!"

He stood at the foot of the stairs, facing us and the video camera alice had running.

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." He said pointing.

This didn't continue for long before everyone was on the floor, rolling around like idiots.

Once finished, we went back to edwards room where it was Alice's turn.  
"Kiss..."She read

She blushed deep red.

"J-j-j-jasper." She stutterd out.

coming out of shock, she leaned in.

"Oh crap." I whisperd.

Crap Emmett and his ideas.

**THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! LIKE OKAY LETS GIVE IT UP FOR MY NEW BETA, LOGAN SHORT! *clappz* LIKE OH MY GOD I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. interview with the author:not important

**INTERVIEW WITH THE AUTHOR**

WHAT GOT YOU STARTED ON FANFICTION:

My friend told me about the site.

**how did you get the idea for What have i done?**

i read a few storys where bella was abused and it got me thinking.

**how often do you get writers block**

VERY often

**what is your latest story?**

Breathe. its pretty sukkish i think.

**Any friends made on fanfiction**

YES, BUT MY TOP 2 ARE Sarah Emily Woods (gone) and Emmetts Luver (fith wheel)

**okay so we know how you got the idea, but what made you turn it into a fanfiction.**

Like i said, i got thinking. I hadn't done any romances so i decided to try.i wanted to shut it down, but my cousin wouldn't let me

**ever sense the first few chapters, we have heard about your cousin. who is she?**

XdancerXgirlX101X

**WHY DID YOU WANT TO SHUT IT DOWN**

**because i did not really like it until i re read it 100000 times**


	15. Reactions

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN 10000000000000000 MELENIUMS! **

**Alice pov**

I knew that i was dreaming and i would wake up, screaming.

Do not get me wrong! I think he is incredibly cute and sweet and...perfect.

Its because i knew that this would never happen.

But when our lips touched, i knew this could never be a dream.

you can describe the kiss as a...

spark of electricity.

I heard Mary cough and i pulled back.

"I-i-i-im sorry." Jasper said, scooting back to his spot.

I was speechless. i could only nod.

it was quiet for a second until...

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

"Ill tell you what the hell that was," Mary began, "It was two love birds!"

ohs went around the room.

I could still feel the blush on my cheeks.

I pushed her down.

"Ohhh! i know a game! The closet game!"

.EVIL!

"No." Jasper and i said at the same time.

Everyone else said ok ,so we were out numbered.

Mary Stood up and grabbed Jasper and I.

"You two. !" She yelled as she shoved us into the closet and locked it.

**OKAAY SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO THEM TO TALK AND OR DO IN THE CLOSET? WHO GOES NEXT!? WILL ALICE EVER TURN INTO THE FASHION EXPERT SHE IS NOW!?**


	16. trapped in a closet

**Okay, NO ONE gave ANY seggestions, so here like it or not!**

**Chapter 16: That color looks good on you**

Alice POV

So, Here i am. In a closet. With Jasper Hale.

"Uh...so..how long do you think we have to uh.. stay in here?" Jasper asked.

"Knowing Mary, half an hour if not all night." I said, sitting down on the floor.

I shivered, due to the coldness.

"Here, wear this." Jasper said as he unbuttoned his long sleeve, blue button down.

I slipped it over my shirt.

i stared at his chest.

"Alice, my face," he said, putting a hand under my chin lifting my head up," is up here." He pointed to his face.

_Well its your fault for being so freaking hott i thought._

"Oh,sorry." I said blushing.

We sat there for a while.

"That color looks nice on you." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

I pulled a Blue jacket from the rack and held it to his face.

"Alice, what are you doing?" He asked

"This color works for you." I said, putting it back.

"Uhh...Okay?" He said.

I started to get sleepy and yawned.

"Getting tierd?" He asked

"MMhmm." I nodded.

He rummaged through Edward's closet, and finally found a pillow and a blanket.

"Here." He handed me them.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"Its no problem." He replied

i lied the pillow on the floor and slipped under the cover.

"Goodnight Alice." I heard Jasper whisper before slipping into unconsciousness.


	17. SNOW!

**chirtmas takes to fast to get here, so im gonna make time fly in this story! **

**date today ( in story) :saturday, december 19, 2009**

Chapter 17: Snow!

Marys POV

I shoved them in the closet and grabbed a blanket from the closet down the hall.

"Night everyone!" I said

"Woah woah woah! aren't you going to at least stay up to let them out?" The incredibly...awesome...hot Emmett asked. **( mary has a crush on emmett just so you know...)**

"Nope." I popped the p and laid down.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I stretched out and looked around.

"Good morning!" Edward called from the stairs, where he and bella were making their way up.

I weakly waved and let my head hit the pillow once more.

"Mary, you have to let them out of Edward's closet sometime." Bella said

"Don't wanna."I said and stood up.

"Mary, just let them out already!" Emmett,who we had woken up, groaned sleepily.

"Maybe after i get dressed." I said.

I quickly drove back to my house and grabbed a few out fits for me and a few for Alice.

I changed then speed back towards the house.

It wasn't until i got back to the Cullen's house that i realized, it was snowing!

"Guys, its snowing!" I yelled as i ran up the stairs.

"No way!" Rosalie said.

I nodded my head and ran into Edward's room.

i quickley threw the door to his closet open.

"Aww." I gasped.

There right in front of me, was Alice and Jasper laying on the floor of the closet sleeping in each others arms.

Alice quickly awoke, hearing me gasp and ran out of the closet.

"Lord thank you!" She yelled, collapsing on the bed.

Jasper awoke and did the same.

"Finally!" He yelled.

Once they were calm, i laid four different tops and three different bottoms on the bed.

"Dress warm, it's snowing." I notified them before walking out of the room, jasper trailing behind so Alice can change.

**Rosalie POV**

Alice came down wearing a red shirt ,some blue jeans,a white coat with fur on the hood, and white boots.

"Wow Alice, thats cute. But, i thought you were all..goth and stuff. No offense." I commented.

"Well, i have no winter stuff except for this and a few shirts." She replied.

My Emmett ran down the stairs shouting,"Lets go play in the snow!"

Alice and I laughed and followed him out


	18. home?

**date today ( in story) :saturday, december 19, 2009**

Chapter 18: home?

**Alice pov  
**

The cold air hit my face as Emmett,Rosalie,and I left the warmness of the mansion like house.

Bella and jasper were making a snow man ,while Edward prepared several snowballs. For a snow ball fight probably...

Emmett was making snow by Mary angels screaming,"Come on! I CAN fly i just know it!"

I had to laugh at this sight and joined Mary.

"Having fun?" She asked as Emmett increased his speed rapidly.

"Yah, I feel like a little kid again!" I replied.

Esme called us all inside, telling us it was to cold to be out.

We all slowly walked inside and gathered in the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

"So Alice,Mary, hasn't your mothers called you and told you to come home yet? You have been here two or three days." Esme asked

"Do you want us to go?" I asked. Even I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"No, no! never! It just seems that your mother would at least want to check on you. Don't you miss home?"

_Home? _I thought to myself.

I can't lie to Esme'....I guess its time for the truth to come out....

"Esme', I don't really have a home. I mean ,I have a place to shower and sleep, but not a real this feels like home." I confessed.

She gasped as did Jasper and Rosalie.

"My mom," I started,"She,she abused me." I said breaking down in tears.

"And until now, Mary is the only one that knew.I once tried to get help, but momma caught me and beat me terribly."

Esme quickly was by my side and started to comfort me.

"Please don't make me go back." I cried into her shoulder.

"Shh Alice,Shh. We will take care of this. Mary,would you run back to Alice's house and get her things?" I heard Esme ask.

A few seconds later i heard the door and the purr of a car engine.

Esme' continued to pat my back and comfort me.

"Thank you Esme'," I said pulling back,"For everything."

"Alice, your like a daughter to me. You don't need to thank me." She replied.

"If you have only known me for two days, how can i be like a daughter to you?" I asked her.

"The same way you think of this as home. Alice, your a sweet ,funny girl.I don't see how anyone could not like you."She said.

"Now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold." She said with a smile.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled.

**Okay, i understand if you think the story is moving to fast, but i HAD to. couldn't help it.**

** R&R  
**


	19. chapters in between chapters

**CONTEST! okay, im running my first contest : Chapters In between Chapters!**

**ABOUT: Pick any two chapters (except for the combination of 1 and 2) Ex: 7&8 or 4&5. they must be before and after each other. Write a chapter to go in between them.**

**rules:**

**NO RATING ABOVE T!**

**at least 100 words**

**must submitted by 1-10-2010**

**i look forward to reading your chapters :)**

**o yah , the winners get their chapter added as a bonus chapter, full credit, and whenever they need help or a beta for Twilight, ill do my best to help them. (plus bragging wrights) **

**Please E mail the link or the story to : with the subject : Chapter_____ "what have i done?"  
**

**thx!  
**


	20. OK, SERIOUSLY

**to start things off, i want to thank an anonymous reviewer who is going by xXbisa/vampireXx **

**dear ****xXbisa/vampireXx,**

**thank you for your review! i really appreciate every review i get and yours meant ALOT to me. im pretty sure you are the only reviewer that has told me i am awesome. thank you :)**

** but, i have some news that might make yall mad....**

**! DONT KEEL MEH!  
**


	21. BACK ON still love me?

most of you figured out that i had shut down the story. well its back on! i have to leave for school, but sometime this week expect a awesomatically coolly dramatic and or halarious chapterr!

The Evil Little Pixie!!~!


	22. Christmas Shopping

**DATE IN STORY: DECEMBER 20**

**Christmas shopping?**

**Bella pov**

I entered the Cullen home where i was greeted by Esme. "Bella, good morning! Are you going to come over for Christmas with us?"

"Sure Esme. I have to do some Christmas shopping and i was wondering if Alice and Rosalie would like to go." I replied.

Rosalie slid down the banister,"Shopping, i want to go." She said, "Let me get Alice."

**ROSALIE POV**

I silently climbed the stairs up to Jasper's room, we were still sleeping there.

I softly knocked on the door, "Alice," I slowly opened the door and tip toed in, "Alice, wake up."

She slowly started to wake up," Hmmm, Rosalie can i just sleep?" She asked.

"Well, if you don't have any Christmas shopping to do." I replied

Her head shot up," Ill be down in five minutes at the most."

I smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me

"Esme," I asked when i got downstairs," how did it go at the police station last night?"

"Well," She replied," They need evidence. Mary is a witness to most of it so they will need to talk to her. If we can take pictures of some bruises or cuts she has that will be of help." She replied.

"Mary, I forgot about her! She can come if she wants." Bella butted in.

"She is still in Jasper's room, you can go get her. Knock first Alice might be getting dressed." I told her

She shot up the stairs.

" I really like Alice." I said to Esme.

"I know, and I think Jasper does to." She replied.

" Alice said she liked him." I said

" Did you see what Jasper got her? Him and the guys went shopping last night with me.I helped them pick stuff out." She whispered.

I shook my head no

She walked over to the broom closet and pulled out a ring box," Im hiding the gifts here. I trust you wont go snooping." She opened the box to reveal a ring with a beautiful aquamarine gem in the middle.

" It is so beautiful." I told her.

" We got Mary to tell us her birthstone." She replied

"Yah, i haven't been Christmas shopping since i was 10!" we hear Alice exlaim.

Esme quickly hid it in the broom closet.

Alice slid down the banister wearing Blue jeans and a black and red long sleve.

"Cute Alice." I commented

"Thanks." She replied. Mary came down the stairs," Morning!" She greeted us cheerfully.

" Alice,Mary do you need any money?" Esme asked.

"No, Mary's parents give her allowance every month and they sneak me some through Mary. GOD, I LOVE THOSE PEOPLE!" She screamed the last part.

" Oookay thenn...." Bella said

"Let's go!" Mary said and ran out the door.

"Bella, Your truck wont fit four people." I told her.

" I know. were 'borrowing' Edwards volvo."She said.


	23. Christmas Shopping part 2

**DATE IN STORY: DECEMBER 20**

**Christmas shopping continued**

**Alice POV**

We pulled into the mall parking lot," Ugh, we should have gotten here earlier! All the spaces are taken!" I said.

"There is one right there Bella, get it!!" Mary screamed and pointed towards the entrance of the mall.

She stepped on the gas, but right as we were fixing to pull in...

**_BEEP!_**

Another car pulled into it.

"What the-!"Bella exlaimed

"Come on!" Rosalie complained.

But thank god the car in the space behind us pulled out.

Bella turned the car around and quickly pulled into the space.

"Finally!"We all said at the same time.

We stepped out of the shiny volvo and headed towards the mall.

We looked both ways before crossing the street ( Bella is sooo safety conscious) and entered the mall.

"Okay, lets do Carlisle first." Rosalie said," It would be easier to do one person all at the same time so we don't forget someone."

"Well, what does Carlisle want?" I asked

"He said he really wants to take more weekends off so he can spend time with us. He said he wanted some jeans and t-shirts." Rosalie said.

"There is American Eagle." Bella said.

We started towards American Eagle.

I saw a rack of plaid western shirts on sale for $20.99 .

I got him a Red,blue,and white plaid western shirt.

When we met up at the checkout counter about 10 minutes later, I saw that Rosalie got him some jeans, Mary got him a gray full zip hoodie , and Bella got him some white PUMA Huston Sneakers.

the total came up to $140.44.

We each paid our part and skipped out of the store.

"Esme next," Bella said,"What should we get her?"

I said Shoes, Mary said dresses, and Rosalie said jewelry at the same time so it just sounded like "Halbashapalfary." **( A.N/ SOUNDS KIND OF LIKE HALT THE SHRUBBERY)**

"Kay, looks like we are going to split up. Ill text you when im done so we can meet at the next store." Bella said.

I walked in between the Verizon and tech express carts to Lady's Foot Locker.

Then i remembered something. What size shoe does Esme wear?

I pulled out my phone and texted Rosalie. **_What size shoe does Esme wear?_**

I stuffed the phone back in my pocket and made my way down the isle. I thought i should get Esme two pairs. One for the cold and one for the warm.

my cell phone vibrated and I realized that i had two text.

One was from Rosalie _**Size 9.**_

The other was from Jasper _**where R U ?**_

_** d mall, shopn. **_I replied to Jasper__

I stuffed the phone down into my pocket once again and thought about Esme.

I finally decided that she would like some brown sandals with gems in the middle for the summer and some Black emu boots for the winter.

_**Buzz buzz! **_My phone vibrated again.

_**4 hoo?**_

_**cant tell u dat =p**_

My total came to $124.98__

_**God, these stores are freaking KILLING ME! **_I texted Jasper.

_**How much have u spent so far?**_ He asked

I did mental math and added the two totals together.

_**$264.42**_

While i had my phone i texted the others to meet me at the food court.

_**GTG just got done with part of my shoppin eating now, ill txt u when im done. **_

I got us a table at Chic-fil-a and ordered some chicken nuggets.

I picked my order and sat at the table just as Rosalie, Bella, and Mary entered the food court.

_**Im chikky lay!**_ i texted Mary, using my moms old nickname for the fast food place.

"Chikky lay?" Rosalie asked when she sat down.

"Thats what my mom used to call it." I explained, getting a little teary eyed.

"Oh." Rosalie said.

**Rosalie POV**

well now i feel like a b****.

**Alice pov**

I quickly blinked away the tears.

My phone vibrated **_k tlk 2 u l8r bye._**- jasper

_**Bye**_

Mary and Bella got an order of chicken nuggets while Rosalie said she wasn't hungry.

I changed everybody's ring tone while i waited for Bella and Mary to finish.

so now..

**Mary- Tik Tok by Ke$ha **

**Rosalie- Watcha Say by Jason Derulo  
**

**Bella- Fireflies by owl city  
**

**Jasper- Today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift  
**

**Edward- Down by Jay Sean **

**Esme- **Say Hey (I Love You) by Michael Franti & Spearhead Featuring Cherine Anderson

**Carlsile-Uprising by muse**

"Im ready." Bella said.

"Me too." Mary agreed.

"Okay so how about Emmett now?" I asked

Everyone shook their heads and we once again split up.

I took out my cell phone, ** Heyyy :) **

I texted jasper

I saw the perfect store, Build a bear! In addition to everyones gift, i was getting them a teddy bear.

_**"But can you feel this magic in the air?It must have been the way you kissed me.**__**Fell in love when I saw you standing there"**_ Jaspers ringtone filled my ears__

_**Heyyy :P  
**_

**Im BUILD A BEAR!!! :D**

That is another chapter!

__


	24. Am i safe?

Okayyyy, build a bear and rest of the shopping is a bonus. so 5 NEW reviews by the 14nth. so 1 down 4 to go.

**ALICE ADOPTED MOM POV**

Alice went out with Mary two days ago and never came back.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Marys number. (I never took the time to memorize Alice's but Mary programmed hers into my phone)

"Hello." Mary answered almost immediately.

"Let me talk to Alice." I replied

"One moment please." She said

"Hello." I heard Alice answered

"Where are you at young lady and where have you been for the past two days?" I asked

"Oh, hello mother. We went t the park yesterday and we were to tired to drive back so we just slept in marys car." She gave her explanation

"The why didn't you come home this morning?" I asked

" We just woke up. we left McDonald just as you were calling. Mary bought us breakfast." She replied.

"Well, be home by," I looked at my watch. it was nine," four at the latest."

"Yes mother." She replied

I hung up the phone.

**Marys POV**

We ran into the cullen house,"Esme, hide these and don't peek please." I told her

She took them in her arms and climbed up the stairs.

Jasper came down the stairs.

"Jasper, you text like a girl you know." Alice told him.

i glanced at what he was wearing.

He was wearing Denim mini skirt, cowgirl boots, and a blue tank with a rhinestone peace sign.

"Dont say a word. It was a bet." He replied.

Esme came back down the stairs, looked at Jasper, and shook her head.

"Mary, you, Carlisle, and I are going to the police station in a hour." She said.

"I need to bring Alice home anyway, her mom called while we were at the mall." I replied.

"Okay, well let's take some pictures of bruises, cuts, etc." Esme handed me a camera.

Alice and I locked ourselves up in the upstairs hall bathroom and had a photoshoot.

She halfway pulled up her shirt and i took a picture of a huge bruise.

"Lets label them. How did you get this?" I asked

"One saturday morning - the morning i found out why i was adopted -mom kicked me off of the bed." She said

I took a pen out of my purse, and wrote 'Kicked by mom' on a sticky note. I stuck it to the back of the Polaroid.

She held up her hair to reveal a small cut just above her right ear," Because i had the nerve to ask if i could have a break from chores for a few minutes." She explained.

This continued until Esme knocked on the door and said we had to wrap it up. I counted the Polaroids, there were 17.

"Promise me you will call or text or send any pics if something happens." I told her as we slid into Carlisle's black Mercedes.

She nodded her head and gave me a hug.

" Where do you live Alice?" Carlisle asked as he started the car.

" 68229 Bivvilion street." She replied

The ride was silent with the occasional " Be safe" or "you know my number if something happens"

When we pulled up to the house, Alice asked if i could walk her there. "Shes nicer to me when your around" She begged.

I walked up the driveway and enterd the house.

"Alice, get your but in here now!" Her 'mother' called from the living room.

I walked ahead of her.

"Hello ." I smiled plesantly.

She returned the smile," Mary, even though i would love to have you stay we have some private affairs to attend to." She said

"It's is fine . May i see Alice tomorrow?" I asked

"Ill call you and let you know." She said

"Well, bye Alice. Have a wonderful evening ." I gave a small wave and showed myself out.

I slid into the backseat of the car,"Esme, i know shes going to do something terribly awful to Alice. I have this feeling that she will."


	25. BONUS: Build A Bear

**OH MY GOSH I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'LL GIVE YOU THE BONUS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. (the reason for the lonnnng wait is because My grandma has discovered free slot machines online)**

**BONUS: BUILD A BEAR !**

I skipped into the store as childhood memories flooded back into my mind.

_Flashback_

_I giggled as mom, dad, and, i rolled into a parking space. I looked out my window, luckily my booster seat made me tall enough to see the large mall._

_"We're heeeereee." My mother sang, smiling back at me._

_She got out and walked around the car. She got me out and my father picked me up and kissed my head. _

_"We have a surprise for you, princess.." He said, causing my eyes to widen. As all six year olds, I was excited at the word 'surprise'._

_"Ooooohh, what is it!?" I shouted, as we walked in._

_My mother frowned playfully, "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surpise, now would it?" she chuckled._

_I sighed and slumped my shoulders. What could it be? It was killing me to not know._

_"Cheer up, princess," Father said, smiling and nudging me with his nose. "We're almost there..."_

_We walked into a large store, stuffed animals were everywhere. Kids screaming and shouting. It was very colorful. _

_I hid my face in my fathers shoulder, scared at first._

_"Princess, whats wrong?" He whispered. _

_"It's too loud, daddy.." I lifted my face._

_"Angel, you can make your own teddy bear. Any way you want it, Sweetheart..." My mother smiled and kissed my cheek. _

_"Really!?" I squirmed, excited. The sound didn't even bother me anymore._

_They both nodded. "Surprise, babygirl." My fatheer said in reply._

_*End flashback*_

They brought me here every year after that, until I was ten_. _

I started working on bears, picking the unigue individual ones to match each member of the family. They will love this. I just know it.

Soon, my phone rang. It was Jasper. "You done?" He asked.

"Almost." I smiled, picking the perfect outfit for Rose's bear.

"You've been there almost an hour. Alice... what are you up to?" He asked, suspicion blotting his voice.

"Nothing. Oh, hey, I've gotta go.." I said, re-adjusting the phone on my shoulder. "See you at the house in... say.. uhmm... half an hour?"

"AL-" He started, but I cut him off.

"You're a doll, thanks. See ya!" I hung up quickly. I had three more bears to do.

Soon enough, I had seven perfect stuffed animals.

Carlisle's was a brown bear, wearing a doctor's suit. Adorable, in my opinion.

Esme's was a gray bunny with a purple dress on, the dress had floral designs and was totally cute.

Emmet's was a chocolate brown bear, (110% cuddly, like Emmett.) It was wearing khaki shorts and a white polo shirt.

Rose's was a sparkly pink bear that smelled like strawberries. It was wearing a pink aero hoodie and a white tank top with light blue jeans and pink sunglasses. A tiara rested on her head, to show that Rose was the true fashion queen. I loved it.

Edward and Bella's had velcro on thier hands, attaching them. They were wearing white shirts with red sleeves and a red heart in the middle, that said "I love you more than anything" I couldn't resist, they were lovebirds of the family, and everyone knew it. I was going to wrap them separately, when they open them, they can figure it out.

Mary's, last but not least, was a tannish-brown color, wearing an outfit like the one she wore the first time we stayed at the Cullen's house. A small red beret, fishnet stockings, a black tank-top, a mini-skirt, and yellow elbow-length gloves. It was just Mary's style.

I payed and walked out of the mall, sliding into the car with my bags. The day had gone by pretty good. I had enjoyed it. I stared at the sunset through the windshield as I headed to my soon-to-be home... Where I would finally be safe...._  
_


	26. Chapter this

I kept having this feeling that Alice was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Carlisle, we have to turn around. Alice is in danger, and something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it." I frantically said.

"Mary, calm down, we are already here." Carlisle replied. I looked up and saw we were at the forks police station.

I ran in. "My cousin...mom...abuse...help!" I managed to get out in between sudden sobs.

"Calm down, or I won't be able to help you." A man with a mustache said. His name tag read Chief Swan.

"Aren't you Bella Swans dad?" I asked

"Yes, why do you need to know?" He said.

"I go to school with Bella. My cousin and I both do. Alice Brandon is my cousin."

I heard Carlisle and Esme's footsteps behind me.

"Ah, Doctor Cullen, is this another one of your children?" Charlie asked

"Hello chief Swan, this is not another one of my children, but she might as well be." They shook hands

"Okay Alice is probably dieing!I don't think their is any time to visit" I broke down.

"What is going on here?" Charlie asked

"Alice's mom is very abusive and I have this terrible feeling somethings happening." I explained as hot, salty tears streamed down my face like a waterfall.

" Are you able to contact her?" He started taking notes

"I haven't tried, but I'll try to call her now." I took my I-phone and dialed her number. It rang and rang, I panicked and hung up.

"Carlisle shes not answering, do something!" I was in hysterics now.

"Okay if it makes you calmer, i will personally go to the house and make sure shes fine." Charlie finally said.

"I'm coming with you." I firmly stated and pulled myself together.

"As long as it keeps you sane." He said and gestured for me to follow him to the cruiser.

**Okay sooooo sorry! state testing and all so ive been busy!**


	27. It drives you insane

**Okay, im like sooooo sorry the last chapter was so short! still love me?  
**

We pulled in to the driveway, "Alice!" I screamed once i saw the scene. There were ambulances and police cars everywhere.

I hopped out of the car and sped towards a stretcher. A police officer held me back," Ma'am, you can't be here." He said

"No that's my cousin! You have to let me see her!" I tried pushing him out of my way, but it was like trying to move a mountain. This dude HAS to be on steroids.

"Mary?"Alice croaked from a stretcher," let her through."

The officer thought about it as if he was wondering what to have for lunch, taking his sweet time. I finally took a few steps back and flipped over the officer. He was pretty short.

Security grabbed me, but Alice orderd that i be released.

With a big heavy sigh, i was allowed to stand by Alii.

"No no no no no no no, no im having a nightmare. Alice, your being put into an ambulance! So I am giving myself permission to personally kill your 'mother'! If this is real, and its not because im having a nightmare!" I paced around.

"No Mary, im in an ambulance." She slurred her words, like she was sleepy and a little tipsy.

"Then why arent we driving!" I ran until i found a paramedic,"Hey get to driving! My cousin just got beat and she needs medical treatment!" I pushed him towards the large vehicle.

Police cheif swan told me that i needed to stay behind, that i couldn't go with them to the hospital. this man is truly insane. i cant just let my probably dieing cousin ride off in an ambulance without me! He said it would be better for her if i stayed... i sat on the steps of the house where CAUTION tape has lining the brick house.

My cell phone played a catchy tune, the one that meant I was reciving a call from an unknown number. I pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I heard my echo in the telephone.

"Yes umm, we have your parents in the hospital, Lance and Ashley?" A female vopice said at the other end.

Those are my parents names.

"Hello?" They waited a while before hanging up.

No no no no no no no.

You know how when you were little and you lost your mom in the mall, someone would always help you? And... they would always buy you an ice cream to help you stop crying. and maybe you never found her, so you had to sit in the security office while they announced it over the intercom. And you cried and cried, but no one gave you an ice cream, or a stuffed bear, or told you that it was okay. Because they were all so busy with their work. When your mom did find you, she was so tired that she didn't really care.

Well, i guess i did the same thing with my parents.

I hung out with the wrong people, and i am do something i shouldn't be doing. It worried my parents so much... Alice didn't even know. And i could have quit, gave them an ice cream metaphorically speaking. and i never did so they turned me over to the police. They put me into rehab, and it stopped. For about a month. I hurt my parents so much...

I stood up and walked next door. You think that because i lived next door that my parents would have noticed the screams of pain coming from Alice's house. I went into my room and dug in my drawer until i founf a bag of it.

_You shouldn't do this._

It's the only thing that makes me forget. I argued with myself

_They love you, don't do it._

Who are you!

_I'm you silly, Just the smarter side of you._

Shutup.

_Alice wouldnt want you to._

Shes dead.

_How do you know, and you wont be around to know if you keep doing this._

Leave. Me. Alone.

_Not until you throw that Marijuana in the river._

Fine

_and dont ever come near it again._

No promises

_Yes promises_

I screamed out loud and threw it out the open window.

This is what it does to you. It drives you insane and it takes over you and you feel like you can't escape.

I know what i have to do now.


	28. You can text me back with that 143

**READ**

**im sorry guys, but i think i need some time. Yes MORE time. But, you can check me out on my new account (****LittleGlitterMonster)**** where i might rewrite this story. The account Should be up by March 3, 2011**

**I love you and hope you continue to read my stories**

**- EvilLittlePixie/ LittleGlitterMonster  
**


End file.
